A rainha do Host Club
by Mimika chan
Summary: Ela era uma garota bela e meiga de uma inteligência admirável e uma frieza imbatível. Ela era a poderosa rainha do Host Club! Eles, apenas vassalos...


**A Rainha do Host Club**

Eles estavam sentados em um dos luxuosos sofás do _Host Club_, apreciando a vista da bela e enorme janela. O mais novo foi o primeiro a falar.

- Ei, Hikaru, você acha que a Haruhi é bonitinha?

- Hein? Bonitinha?

- É... Você acha?

- Sim, ela é... Mas não tanto quanto você, irmão!

- Estou falando sério! – ralhou Kaoru.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando pela janela a poderosa cerejeira que se erguia no jardim.

- Acha que o _tono_ gosta dela?

- Hum... – fez Kaoru – Eu acho que é impossível não gostar...

- Ela é uma graça... Se não fosse tão fria de vez em quando, poderia ser uma _hime_!

- Talvez... Ei, será que o _King_ a vê como uma _Queen_?

Hikaru hesitou um pouco.

- Imagino que a pergunta seja: será que a Haru-_chan_ vê o _tono_ como _King_?

Os dois gêmeos começaram a rir. A porta do _Host Club_ abriu-se nesse momento e o "rei" Suou entrou no salão.

- Vejo que meus caros amigos estão a rir! – disse Tamaki – Qual será o motivo de tanta alegria? Minha presença, talvez?

- Ah, não... – disse Hikaru – A felicidade passou...

- Incrível! Foi só o _tono_ aparecer! – completou Kaoru.

- Filhos ingratos... – murmurou Tamaki, caminhando até sua poltrona favorita – Ficarão sem mesada!

- Oh! Que horror! Não vamos poder comprar aquelas lindas camisetas da _Disney_ com os dizeres _Thing 1_ e _Thing 2_! – Hikaru fingiu choramingar.

- Não se esqueça da camiseta _Thing 3_, irmão. Afinal, também tem a Haruhi...

- Haruhi? – berrou Tamaki, levantando-se da poltrona – Como se atrevem a chamá-la de "coisa"?

- Que feio, _tono_! – exclamou Kaoru.

- Ouvindo a conversa dos outros! – completou Hikaru.

- Ouçam, vassalos! A Haruhi é uma bela princesa que deve ser defendida, protegida e, acima de tudo...

- Acima de tudo o que? – indagou uma voz feminina.

Tamaki engasgou e olhou na direção da porta do clube. Haruhi estava parada ali, vestindo seu costumeiro uniforme masculino.

- _Nee-chan_! – disseram os gêmeos.

- Já disse para ficarem quietos, vassalos! – ralhou Tamaki.

- Ei, fica frio, _tono_.

- Hikaru-_kun_, Kaoru-_kun_, por acaso algum de vocês viu meu caderno? Ele sumiu durante a aula de história...

- Um crime! – disse Tamaki, tirando uma lupa do bolso – Precisamos fazer uma investigação! Gêmeos Hitachiin, vocês são os maiores suspeitos!

- Somos apenas humildes vassalos! – protestou Kaoru.

- Somos inocentes até que se prove o contrário! – disse Hikaru.

- Por que você anda com uma lupa no bolso? – Haruhi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não cessarei minha investigação até encontrar uma resposta. – Tamaki ignorou-os - Nada escapa aos meus olhos. Esperem para ver!

Com essa última ameaça, Tamaki pôs-se a andar pelo salão, examinando com a lupa tudo que parecesse interessante.

- James Bondes? – Kaoru coçou a cabeça.

- Não é James Bondes, não, irmão. É James "Bobo"! – Hikaru riu.

- Ei... Hikaru-_kun_?

- Si-sim? – ele se assustou com a voz de Hikaru tão perto de si.

- O que é essa coisa quadrada e colorida debaixo do seu bumbum?

- Fomos descobertos! – berraram os gêmeos.

- Ahá! – disse Tamaki – Achei seu caderno, Haruhi!

- Tamaki-_kun_, isso é o álbum de fotografias do Kyoya-_kun_. – disse a garota, olhando de esguelha o objeto que o _King_ apontava – Hikaru, Kaoru... Podem me devolver meu caderno? Eu preciso estudar a Revolução Francesa...

- Revolução Francesa? – os gêmeos trocaram olhares.

- O movimento que acabou com o absolutismo na Europa! – disse Kaoru.

- _Nyah_! _Fanfic _também é cultura!

- Por que disse isso, Kaoru? – indagou Haruhi.

- Porque estava escrito no _scripit_. Não é óbvio? – ele deu de ombros.

- Deixa para lá... Só quero meu caderno de volta... – ela pegou o caderno de capa roxa e começou a folhear – Por que tem desenhos de corações com o nome "Hiruka" na última página?

- Hiruka? Quem é ela? – perguntou Tamaki.

- Hiruka, hein? – Kaoru encarou o irmão, que abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Quem é ela? Querem me dizer? – insistiu Tamaki.

- Hikaru escreveu o nome dele errado no meu caderno. Isso não é óbvio, Tamaki-_kun_? – disse Haruhi, em sua frieza incontrolável.

O _King_ do _Host Club_ sentiu sua auto-estima chegar a zero e se encolheu em um canto qualquer, choramingando.

- O _tono_ perdeu seu poder de suserano com a Revolução Francesa! – disse Hikaru.

- Não seja bobo, irmão, o feudalismo já tinha acabado muito antes disso! – replicou Kaoru.

- Na verdade... – disse Haruhi – A Revolução Francesa aconteceu na Europa, não? Não foi no Japão...

Dessa vez, os dois gêmeos sentiram-se envergonhados e sem graça.

- Como ela é má... – sussurrou Kaoru.

- Não vamos dar a ela a camiseta do _Thing 3_!

- Por mim tanto faz. – ela deu de ombros – Vou adiantar o dever para depois cuidar das clientes. Até mais.

Haruhi caminhou até um canto distante, sentou-se à mesa e começou a escrever a redação sobre a revolução burguesa. Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru olhavam-na de longe. A luz da tarde penetrava por uma das janelas do salão e iluminava a garota, dando-lhe uma beleza angelical.

- É uma _hime_... – disse Kaoru.

- É uma _Queen_... – disse Hikaru.

- É a Joana D'arc! – disse Tamaki, emocionado.

- Ela veio antes da Revolução Francesa, _tono_. Na Guerra dos Cem Anos, para ser mais exato.

- É, seu _baka_!

- Não digam isso de mim, seus... – Tamaki suspirou – Ah, mas não podemos duvidar de uma coisa...

- Ela é uma graça! – os três disseram em coro.

- Poderosa e fria como uma rainha. – proferiu Kaoru.

- Bonita e inteligente como uma princesa. – entoou Hikaru.

- Graciosa e meiga como um coelhinho. – disse Tamaki, voltando a suspirar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Espera aí... Coelhinho? – disse Hikaru.

- O coelhinho... do Mitsukuni? – murmurou Kaoru.

Arrasados, os três baixaram as cabeças, deixaram-se cair sobre o sofá luxuoso e apreciaram juntos a paisagem de final de tarde.

**Fim**

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado de "A rainha do Host Club". Esta foi minha primeira fanfic de Ouran. Esforcei-me muito para tentar captar no texto a personalidade de cada personagem. Em breve, trarei mais alguns de meus trabalhos. Até a próxima!

_Mini Dicionário (está bem sucinto; se tiverem qualquer dúvida, perguntem a mim):_

King – rei

Queen – rainha

Thing – coisa

Kun/chan – tratamentos próprios para meninos e para meninas, respectivamente

Tono – tratamento próprio para senhores feudais

Nee-chan – significa "irmã"

Baka – idiota

Nyah – significa "miau", mas foi usada como uma interjeição

Suserano – aquele que doa a terra (senhor feudal)

Vassalo – aquele que recebe a terra do senhor feudal


End file.
